


genesis

by moonsprite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsprite/pseuds/moonsprite
Summary: Love comes in many forms.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. grace

**Author's Note:**

> a story with two possible endings.

“I will be home soon, don’t wait up for me.”

A quick smile and Sakusa is out the door, mask securely in place. He disliked having his regular work schedule interrupted like this, but today it could not be helped.

Ignoring the usual glances he got on these trips, Sakusa swiped his card and wordlessly wheeled the slab of alabaster to his truck. With the help of a staff member, he tied the block tightly to the back of his vehicle. The sight might have been odd, but the staff here were probably already aware of his occupation. Regularly buying buckets of plaster wasn’t exactly a typical purchase for most people.

The ride home is silent, but to Sakusa, full of anticipation. Finally, the time has come.

For the next two months, Sakusa barely leaves his house. The passage of time is marked by the length of the shadows that extend from the kitchen window, but otherwise he is seated at his workbench.

After days of agonizing over the last details, Sakusa finally lets out a long sigh. He looks up, eyes haggard from extended nights of work, but the sight of your gentle smile is like a balm for his soul.

“Sleep, love.”

Sakusa wakes with a start, the room’s sole window now bright with morning. He must have fell asleep at the table. When he glances over his shoulder, your face glows back at him, the sunlight gilding your cheeks golden. 

“Good morning.”

The smooth feeling of your fingers in his, your gentle gaze as he admires the hem of your long skirt - Sakusa wonders how he could have looked at anyone before you.

Of course his next works are of high quality, but as he finishes another project and sees the customer’s pleased expression, all he can think of is how happy he is when he is with you.

You listen to his worries late at night, calm him with a cool touch, and offer him the loveliest smile when he gazes at you, distraught. No one could replace you, and as he watches the women chatter idly at the latest party his sponsor has thrown, his affection for you only becomes more resolute.

A year passes like this, and when those who know him ask why he has not gotten married yet, Sakusa scoffs quietly and responds, “Marriage is not necessary to keep us together.”

But sometimes you get a look in your eye that makes him wonder if he is just imagining things. The summer heat comes in waves, and as you gaze at the fireflies in the yard together, he cannot help but think he is in love with you.

The festival of stars comes, and he knows it is a celebration meant for lovers.

**He goes to the festival (chapter 2)**

**or**

**He stays at home with you (chapter 3)**


	2. star-crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He goes to the festival.

Doing his best to dodge the crowds that have come out to join the festivities, Sakusa focuses on the beauty of the many ribbons that dance among the tree leaves and lanterns that line the streets. Normally he was not one to participate in such things, but he has a deep-seated wish, a desire that threatens to drown his heart senseless whenever he looks at you.

Taking a slip of colorful paper from the stand, Sakusa quickly writes it down before tying it to a bamboo tree nearby. He closes his eyes and murmurs a quiet prayer, the thought of your smile overcoming any embarrassment he might have harbored at the action.

With a final glance at the vivid decorations and the darkening night sky, Sakusa returns home, a souvenir for you hidden in his pocket.

The next morning, Sakusa wakes up and as usual, looks for you. He smiles at the lovely sight of you, the starry shawl he bought yesterday lightly gracing your shoulders. A surge of affection for his ever patient and accepting love urges him towards you, and he caresses your cheek as he leans in for a soft kiss.

Your lips are cool and smooth beneath his, and he mentally berates himself for expecting anything else. But a moment later he feels a hint of warmth, and he freezes mid-thought.

He kisses you again, and this time your lips curve under his, soft and pliant. When he leans back in shock, he meets your loving gaze, eyes alive with light.

“Thank you for loving me.”


	3. not alone, together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stays at home with you.

Lovers he does not mind, but the story behind the festival fills him with more sorrow than joy. He has you, and that is more than enough for him.

Sakusa falls asleep at your feet that night, murmuring of forgotten promises and tear-stained destinies. When he wakes, your smile is as soft as ever in the early daybreak.

“What would I do without you?”

Many years later, Sakusa Kiyoomi is buried in his back garden. His will is found resting on his workbench, neatly folded into a pristine envelope. As per his last wishes, his favorite work is left in the workshop, sheltered from the elements but directly gazing into the garden.

“It’s so beautiful, no wonder he refused to ever part from this piece,” a friend murmurs.

Another friend tucks a bouquet of fabric flowers into your arms as Sakusa requested. “It almost feels like she might speak at any moment, you know?”

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted to tumblr @sosugasweet


End file.
